


Fate Of The Immortals

by Victorydoll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Comedy, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, Good Omens AU, Horror, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: A forbidden love affair has drastic consequences for these two supernatural beings.They lose their wings, powers and almost their lives.Now adjusting to their lives as human; trying to keep a low profile. It isn't long before tensions erupt between Heaven and Hell and it's up to Richie and Eddie to stop the two sides before they destroy the earth.A fic inspired by the show and book Good omens!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My lovelies!!
> 
> If you have read or keep up to date with my IT Tumblr request series; you may remember an angel x demon request I got a few months ago. 
> 
> (Side note. I'm still taking requests for that lil collection of mine you can send them in here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/victorydoll. )
> 
> Well...
> 
> I enjoyed writing it so much that I've decided to turn it into a full story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it <3

One coming from the fiery pits of hell and the other from the evangelical heavens finding peace in between on planet earth; perched comfortably on a park bench. Two rather large newspapers covering their forms from the prying eyes of on lookers; but not so they could take in current events but so they could use it as an excuse to unashamedly lock lips behind the paper. Simultaneously, the two poke their heads out from the top of the newspaper to check if they are being watched. Eddie spent far more time surveying the scene than Richie who was attempting to lay his lips on his angelic lover once more. But Eddie folded his newspaper exposing Richie’s comically puckered up lips. ‘Richie you look ridiculous’. Eddie said matter-of-factly; refusing to look at him straight on.

Richie scoffed; ‘Oh come on angel. You couldn’t spend a little bit longer behind the newspaper?’. Moving his own newspaper away from his face; roughly folding it up and throwing it to the floor. ‘Richie that’s litter. Go and clean it up’. Eddie scolded. Richie rolled his eyes; through his blackout sunglasses and snapped his fingers causing the newspaper to burst into flames. ‘Better’. Richie mocked. Eddie tutted ‘Well, not really but at least it’s not littering the ground anymore’. Richie could tell something was wrong without even looking at Eddie; he could tell he seemed less chirper than usual and it was rather out of character for him. ‘Angel. Not that I care; but your sadness aura is messing with my evil vibes. What’s wrong?’. Richie often put on this cool demon front but anyone could see that deep own he was a big softie; especially for Eddie.

‘Gabriel has been right on my bottom recently. I think he may be getting suspicious of us; he visited my bookstore and he was staring at me with these suspicious eyes’. Eddie was quite comfortable in his little London bookshop; only ascending the holy steps to heaven when absolutely necessary. ‘Gabriel always looks shifty. You’re being paranoid and it’s cutting into our kissing time’. Eddie sighed ‘I suppose you’re right; but it can’t hurt to keep an eye out. If they found out about us it would mean drastic consequences for me. Maybe we should go back to the shop’. Richie gripped Eddie’s hand and the next thing they knew they we’re stood outside the teal vintage doors.

Eddie gasped taking a moment to catch his breath; Richie on the other hand was as cool as ice; well, he would be if he didn’t have to pat flames off his leather jacket. ‘Richie! Will you please give me some warning next time!’. Eddie regained composure and entered his home; Richie casually waltzing in behind him. Eddie tinkered around the place; making things look what he deemed acceptable but really was a way of hiding how anxious he was. Richie on the other hand went straight to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of red wine. ‘Why don’t we spice things up. Hey angel?’ Richie smirked waving the bottle in front of Eddie’s face. Eddie immediately pulled the bottle from Richie’s hand. ‘Richie I’m far too on edge for this right now’. Richie placed his hands-on Eddie’s shoulders comfortingly. ‘Which is exactly why you need a drink. You need to lighten up and calm down. Okay’.

Eddie inevitably gave in; feeling ironically safe around his demon lover and nestled on the old-fashioned sofa with fancy, floral embroidered pillows. ‘Here you go. Drink up and loose up’. Richie wasn’t the best at knowing what to do in situations like these but he was worried for his angel. He didn’t like seeing him like this; it disrupted the whole annoyingly smug smart-ass personality that he had fallen in love with all those centuries ago. Richie sat next to him causally flinging his legs on Eddie’s lap, slouching against the pillows. Eddie on the other hand was straight up and alert; though the more wine he ingested the more he relaxed he became; letting down his guard.

Before either of them knew it, the bottle had been moved next to them and they were refilling each other’s glasses; before it was fully empty and the conversation turned to a Dionysus festival that began with a day of tragic and comedic plays and ended in a one-hundred-person orgy with everyone drinking the entire wine supply in the town. ‘That was one of the best party’s I’ve ever been too.’ Richie slurred as he smiled in remembrance. Even Eddie smiled at the memory; even though it went against everything he was supposed to believe in. But it was a rather spectacular night that he may have remembered more off had he not had so much wine.

‘Do you remember when we made out completely in the nude in the wine fountain with six other people?’. Richie reminisced. Eddie flushed at the thought; he remembered how it felt to have the demons hands all over him and how euphoric it felt to do something so wild and so out of character. He used to really resent the demon for taking away his innocence but the more time they spent together the less Eddie cared because being with Richie is what made him feel alive. It part of why they worked so well together with Eddie making sure Richie kept in line and didn’t do anything that would ruin their privacy on earth. ‘Say what you want about the Greeks but they sure know how to party’. Richie added.

Eddie was getting flustered the more he thought about that night. He soon found himself on top of Richie’s lap, leaning down and kissing him passionately. With the safety of being in his home and the addition to being slightly intoxicated and he reciprocated the kiss just as eagerly. Only letting his guard down had its consequences this time round. Neither of them were aware but Gabriel had been watching all of this unfold from behind a bookcase and was waiting on the perfect time to bust them. Eddie had been right to worry about him having his suspicions and he had been right the whole time. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone and get that pesky goody-two-shoes Eddie everything he deserved for mixing with undesirables.

‘I knew it’. Gabriel chirped; as he leaned casually against the wood of the bookcase; coming face to face with the surprised and dishevelled couple. Gabriel tutted ‘Getting drunk and consorting with a demon Eddie. Really, I expected better from you; but if I’m honest I’m ecstatic tell god all about your sinful desires’. Eddie swore under his breath which made Gabriel even more smug and Richie slightly impressed. ‘Swearing too. This disgusting spawn of Satan has been a bad influence on you’. Eddie was red in the face and this had all put him in the worst mood. Not only was he embarrassed and ashamed that he was caught but angry too. ‘Oh, go away Gabriel and leave us be. you smug little bottom bag!’. Before Eddie knew it, he was being unwillingly transported to the heavens leaving Richie to process what had just happened.

Richie sat up; his hair sticking up in places and his shirt almost torn all the way open. Whatever had just happened he knew this wasn’t good. Richie almost felt guilty for allowing Eddie to drop his alertness for a make out session but he was sure they were going to be safe. He also felt hopeless; he’s a demon how is he going to breach heaven! Richie had to think of something quickly. Richie didn’t care about many things but the one thing he held close to his rotten, black heart was his angel and the thought of something terrible happening to him pushed him into action. No one gets to hurt his angel.

Eddie found himself in front of the golden double doors to God’s office; Gabriel holding his arm tightly. He tried to break free but Gabriel had an iron grip as he was dragged into the office. God was sitting at their golden desk reading when the two approached. They briefly looked up at the two ‘Sit…both of you’. Behind them appeared two clouds and they did as they were told. God casually read for a few moments before they shut their book and stared at the two of them blankly. ‘Well go on’. Gabriel, excited to tell them shot up but before he was about to speak ‘Sit down Angel Gabriel. I want to hear from Eddie’. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows together. ‘But Eddie has been’. God put up their hand to silence him. ‘I’m already aware of the situation now let him explain himself’.

Eddie’s palms were sweaty and he wanted so badly to run but God has this presence about them that paralysed him in place. He also couldn’t read their expression either which made him even more anxious. ‘Well. You see’. ‘Speak up. I can’t hear you’ God responded in a stern tone. Eddie took a deep breath; he would have to come clean whether he wanted to or not. ‘Yes, it’s true; I’ve been having relations with the demon Richie; but before you cast your judgement over my character; I want to say that my love for him is real and it has been for many a century now. I know our worlds have conflict and I know this seems scandalous but I cannot help who I fall in love with.

‘Eddie, I have known about your affairs with this demon since it started and never have, I interfered. I am God; there is not a lot my angels can hide from me, though you resign on earth. My issue: however, is that other angels now know about this sordid affair and are questioning their own morals which is worrying and puts the sanctity of Heaven at risk. This could lead these angels to choose other undesirable actions and mixing with the creatures of hell. You have been my most trusted angel for centuries but I’m sure you understand having others question their own angelic natures could turn heaven into chaos and if Devil catches on, it could ruin everything we have built and stand for. Heaven does not need a revolution; we have had a working system since the start. Now I am nothing if not merciful so I am going to give you the choice to end your relationship with this demon or suffer serious consequences’.

Eddie didn’t care about what happened in heaven; a place which was so ruled over by rules. He didn’t think it was any better than hell. The two sides were both as bad as each other and he and Richie were now being placed in the middle of it and he couldn’t help but think how it’s nobody’s business but theirs. Then it dawned on him what God was asking and he knew just what those consequences were. ‘God please. This is far too much to ask of me’. Eddie pleaded tears dripping from his eyes. ‘He can’t do it; Eddie can’t do it! I say chip of his wings and throw him to the flames’ Gabriel shouted excitedly. God shushed him again and waited patiently.

For some reason God saw what he was asking as completely reasonable but it wasn’t. Eddie didn’t know where he got this bravery from but he stood up and looked God straight in the eyes ‘What you are asking of me is to give up one of two halves of myself that make me the angel I am. This is not a schoolboy affair! It is as real as the sky is blue. I have and will always be in love with him and to threaten me with such a serious consequence makes me question if there is any compassion at all in your heart. Maybe I have been living on earth for too long but I have found belonging and love in this demon you so despise, which makes him no less evil as you or I. You put yourself on this pedestal of being the best but are you any better than the Devil?’.

‘Enough!’ God shouted, slamming their fists on the table. God had been merciful and calm but now they were angry at the absolute betrayal being displayed by one of their own. ‘I will not be spoken to with such disrespect! You have betrayed me and the entirety of heaven. You will have your wings chopped off! You’re angelic duties and powers will be taken away. Gabriel take him to the room of justice for his punishment’. Gabriel grabbed his arm and dragged him away; Eddie struggled but was ultimately overpowered; the last thing he saw as he exited the room was God’s stern; angry stare. Eddie gulped.

Eddie was forced to kneel on a golden stump and to strip himself of all his clothes; in a room filled with angels their eyes burning holes into him. God entered, holding the large metal plucking tool. This experience was supposed to be painful for the angel; being de-winged and was a form of entertainment in heaven but also a warning to keep the order and peace. Eddie was in complete despair; not only was he about to be humiliated but also upset and angry that all of this was over being in love. Something that felt so natural was being punished by someone who was supposed to be forgiving. But Eddie stuck by what he said believing every word. As God loomed over him, he was intimidated; bracing himself for the immeasurable amount of pain he was about to endure.

The one person he wished was here right now was Richie; that he could just crash this barbaric display of pain and take him away to safety but that wasn’t possible. God began the process of pulling out the wings from his body from the root. Eddie began bleeding and screaming out in pain with every cut to his body. He couldn’t hear much over the sound of cheering and his own screaming. The blood began pouring from his back and onto the floor. He saw pieces of his wings on the floor in pieces; like broken glass and his tears began mixing with the blood as it poured from his eyes. His back was covered in cuts; slashes and bruises. with barley any hint of skin left to be seen amongst it all. Once the process was done; Eddie collapsed on the floor holding onto his wings; weeping into the feathers.

Not soon after; he was being hauled up and forced to look at the crowd of smiling and cheering angels shouting obscenities at him. ‘Have this be a lesson to you all about mixing matters of the heart with impure blood. You will only have romantic relationships with your own kind or you too will have the same fate as this soon to be fallen angel’. God stated, met with cheers and laughter. A hole appeared in the clouds with the earth below and like he was a piece of rotten food he was thrown from the heavens to the ground. Richie trying to figure out how he can get to heaven whilst this was all happening realised that Eddie was back on earth. He cursed himself but still remained hopeful that Eddie was going to be alright. Without a second through Richie transported himself to his love as quickly as he possibly could.

What Richie found when he got to him was a heart-breaking and sight that filled Richie with guilt and hopelessness. In the middle of a field, naked and battered was Eddie lying in a fetal position his wingless beaten back on display to Richie. Richie immediately ran to him and held him in his arms. ‘Eddie what have they done to you. Eddie baby please wake up. Talk to me please’. Eddie’s eyes struggled to stay open and it was mostly fuzzy but he could see Richie’s teary-eyed face staring at him. But through it all Eddie was smiling as he placed a hand on Richie’s cheek slowly brushing away a black tear that was dripping from Richie’s yellow eye’s. ‘Richie’. ‘Baby; they de-winged you? I didn’t think they would be this extreme. C’mon we need to get you to a hospital now. I am not losing you’.

Richie carried Eddie in his arms to the nearest hospital. Being de-winged meant he also lost his ability to heal. He needed blood soon. Richie knew one thing weather Eddie survived this or not Richie would be getting his revenge. As Richie said before NO ONE hurts his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie found himself in an environment unusual to him. Environment, being the hospital and there was many things he didn’t like about it. For starters the smell, the sort of chemically medical smell that could only come from a hospital. The second was the food; not that Richie really needed to eat but he had once been offered a meal by one of Eddie’s nurses and out of curiosity and boredom, he tried it and it was the blandest, unappealing looking food he’s ever had; even for British standards. Speaking of boredom Richie had tons of it waiting and waiting and waiting, whilst the clock tick, tick, ticks away. With nothing much to do but pace around and skim read the trashy magazines left on the bedside table.

Honestly, there was something kind of amusing about what humans deem as entertainment, which celebrity is dating who or the food shaming of a celebrity eating a burger in a tracksuit without make-up on . All of these things were so minuscule to actual problems going on in the world such as the love of his life; currently lying unconscious on a hospital bed in a chemically induced coma after losing a large amount of blood. Thinking about the de-winging process for Richie made his skin crawl and usually he liked that kind of feeling because it meant something utterly hideous was occurring; but the thought of Eddie being up there without him having God pluck the wing’s directly from his body. The thought haunted his every moment.

If he could have been there, he would have killed every god forsaken angel who willingly watched his love be tortured by their high and mighty god and burn heaven to dust. As infuriated as he was though, he knew he needed to be by Eddie’s side he couldn’t bear the thought of Eddie waking up alone; thinking that Richie would abandon him to go on a revenge journey but the moment he knew Eddie was safe; he’s going after them all. For now, he would pace around pretend to enjoy the small talk with the nurses and hold onto Eddie’s hand through the night. He may have shed a few tears here and there but if you asked him, he would kill you.

One morning though, whilst holding onto Eddie’s hand he feels it twitching. His head shot up and examined the finger waiting on it to twitch again and sure enough it did. ‘Eddie?’ Richie asked; answered with another finger twitch. With sheer excitement Richie calls the nurse over. ‘Yes Mr Tozier?’ ‘He twitched. I think he’s coming too’. The nurse sighed and was about to tell Richie how twitching is common and doesn’t necessarily mean that Eddie was waking up but that’s when Eddie’s brown eyes began to flutter open; completely rendering her statement invalid. Instead, she leans over Eddie ‘Hello Eddie. Good to see you back with us; your husband Richie has not left your side since he brought you here. Do you need anything at all?’. Eddie shook his head; not quite being able to use his voice yet ‘Okay well, if you need anything just let me know okay?’ She smiled and headed out of the room. Eddie turned to his side and mouthed ‘Husband?’ to Richie, who grinned and kissed Eddie’s hand. ‘They wouldn’t have let me stay with you otherwise’. Eddie attempted a smile himself; wishing he had the strength to lean up and kiss his sweet demon lover on the lips. So instead, he puckered his lips; hoping that Richie got the message luckily, he got it straight away and gave Eddie the one thing was craving.

The day was spent with Richie acting more like a nurse than those qualified; tending to Eddie’s every need ‘You need to slow down. The nurses are here for a reason’ Eddie chuckled, after Richie asked him what he needed for the 26th time today. Richie went to move away again but Eddie held onto his hand ‘Richie come on. Sit by me please. That’s all I want right now’ Richie instantly relaxed and sat down next to him. ‘Okay sorry. I’m just filled with a lot of emotion right now and it’s keeping my mind off things’ Eddie absentmindedly stroked Richie’s hand ‘Talk to me. What’s going through your head?’.

Richie bit his lip; talking about his feelings really wasn’t his kind of thing. It was another thing that showed weakness but Eddie was concerned and he knew he wouldn’t be judged. ‘It’s a lot. Mainly I’m angry and guilty. I wish I’d have fucking been there to stop all this before it happened. The thought of you being in pain pisses me off and all I wanna do is kill them all for placing a finger on you’. Eddie looked at him sympathetically ‘Baby there was nothing you could do. They were determined to de-wing me because of my actions. I stood up to God and their stupid rules and I served my punishment for it’.

Eddie decided to spare him of how much pain he was and still is in; Richie shouldn’t be the one to bare this guilt. ‘You took me here. You saved my life Richie; when I was thrown away like I was nothing. That’s gotta give you some sort of comfort’. Richie nodded, with everything else he’d been feeling he didn’t think about how he was the reason Eddie is still here with him and not stone-cold dead on that field. It didn’t do anything to subside the feeling of anger Richie felt towards God though. ‘What are we going to do about it Eddie? They can’t get away with it’ Eddie shrugged; although he had been put through an immeasurable amount of pain, he still only felt forgiveness. It was in his nature. ‘There nothing to be done Richie. We cannot change the past; we can only adapt and think about the future’.

Well, that was all well and good but you didn’t think Richie would get out Scott free; whilst heaven has the smug Archangel Gabriel. Hell also had their own nosy minions; on their way to capture Richie for his own punishment. Hastur and Ligur pulled up to the hospital is a ghastly beaten-up van, a perfect match to their horribly disfigured faces and tattered clothes. Hastur opened the flimsy door and took in his surroundings followed by Ligur. Hastur took an exaggerated sniff of the air and closed his eyes for a moment and in a similarly rugged tone announced, ‘He’s here’.

To some, they stuck out like a sore thumb in the hospital and would attract odd looks and whispered talk, to others they just seemed like they were homeless. ‘My oh my you two-look awful. Please sit down and I will see if anyone is available to check in on you’ gasped a well-meaning nurse. She was met with intimidating stares sent shivers down her spine but still wore a nervous smile. ‘Actually. We are here to visit a friend of ours, who has met with an unfortunate event recently’ Hastur explained. Ligur giggled; ‘Yea, unfortunate’ to be met with an elbow hitting his gut. ‘Who are you here to visit sir?’ The nurse gulped but continued to try and be helpful. ‘We are after a Mr Eddie Kaspbrak’.

But of course, the nurse didn’t know she was going to be an alias in Richie’s inevitable punishment. She willingly helped the two demons of hell to locate Richie; but to her she just thought it was a hospital visit; granted of the unconventional kind but she wasn’t to judge. She entered Eddie’s hospital room, where the two were still chatting without a care in the world. ‘Eddie; you have visitors’ greeted the nurse; who went to check on Eddie’s blood pressure. Richie and Eddie’s attention focused on the demons behind the nurse. Richie’s teeth clenched at the sight but neither party said a word until the nurse left the room but the tension was so thick it would have been hard for them to breathe, had any of them been human.

With a click of a door handle, Richie immediately moved to protect Eddie ‘What the fuck do you two want?’ Richie snarled. ‘Is that anyway to treat your guests?’ Richie frowned but kept a strong stance; there is no way Richie would let them lay a finger on his angel. ‘You’re no guests’. Hastur smiled, showing his rotting yellow and black teeth. ‘Well as much as we admire you heroic bravery over your friend. We’re here for you Richie’. Richie shook his head ‘What for?’ Hastur grabbed his hand. ‘You’ll see when we get there’ and in a puff of black smoke Richie, Hastur and Ligur disappeared; leaving a weakened Eddie scared and confused.

They appeared down underground to Richie’s birthplace, where he was raised to be his tempting evil self. Only Richie never considered Hell his home; he would of course have the traits of every other demon from this realm. But to him he was so much more comfortable inhabiting earth and even more comfortable around Eddie. So being here put him on edge. Around his wrists appeared silver chains keep him at bay and so he won’t escape. Escorted by the minions of Hell, down the hall to meet with Beelzebub or how they are most commonly known. THE DEVIL.

‘Are either of you gonna tell me what this is all about?’ Richie asked on their way to the grand judgment hall. ‘You have some sins you need to be punished for’. Richie, always a cocky one replied with ‘Isn’t that a heaven thing, praying the sins away. Aren’t we all about revelling in sins’. ‘If I were you, I would stop with the witty remarks. It won’t get you very far where you’re going’. Richie raised an eyebrow but decided to keep quiet for the rest of the journey. He relied on his wits a lot and it did in fact get him many places. In fact, many people thought him as charming and mysterious. He was relying on that with The Devil, who yes, he may have only had a few interactions with but still he was hoping he could use the ole Richie charm and wheedle his way out of whatever issue he was seemingly in.

Only the devil had summoned Richie for a very serious issue and that was the issue of the disgustingly pure angel. The Devil wasn’t someone who really cared what their spawns were up to and stayed out of it but after learning of their sordid affair; it was safe to say Beelzebub felt rather betrayed…They didn’t like it. The black rotting double doors opened and Richie laid eyes on the intimidating force of evil perched upon their red velvet throne and watching through a groggy screen were other spawns waiting for a show. ‘The demon Richie Tozier step forwards’. Richie stepped forwards: if his hands were free, he would place it in his pockets ‘Beelze! Long-time no see. How you been you old evil devil you’. Beelzebub’s expression didn’t change ‘Richie kneel down’. They said in a stern tone.

‘Come on Beelze…Can’t we talk about this like respectful compadre’s’ Hastur and Ligur grabbed Richie’s shoulders and pushed him down ‘Okay. kneeling I get it’. Beelzebub looked down at him ‘I’m sure you know why you are here today’. Richie shook his head ‘No actually Bill and Ben didn’t give me and bloody clue’. ‘SILENCE!’ The Devil responded. Richie gulped. ‘I’ve has enough of your mouth. You are here because I’ve been informed about you and the angel Eddie. This is not something that can be allowed. Now, I see myself as a ruler of chaos and I don’t interfere with anything that you lot get up to but consorting with an angel and for something you call L…’They tried to stay it but gagged Lo..Love It’s absolutely disgusting and immorally wrong’. This was followed by gagging and laughing sounds from the other demons.

‘So, as it’s my job to make an example of people who betray us and make dealings with those of the unsavoury kind. You will be bound by chains as I tear your wings from your body. Which I consider as a kinder punishment that watching your skin melt off in a bath of holy water don’t you think?’. Richie, now having to receive the exact same punishment as Eddie and for what? For fucking love. His golden eyes flashed red and all those bubbling emotions he felt at the hospital spilled over. ‘No! This pitiful war you have with heaven has and does have nothing to do with myself and Eddie. I have watched him in a coma on a hospital bed watched the blood pour from his wounds when he was thrown away like a pile of rubbish. All because you have two have to act like fucking children! We have been on earth for so long and neither or us wanted or needed shit from any of you. But then you lot come along and throw the rulebook at us, when it was none of your fucking business in the first place’.

Beelzebub clutched his heart ‘Touching speech’ They mocked. ‘Now hold him still’ They ordered. Hastur and Ligur held him by the shoulders and with a click of Beelzebub’s fingers Richie’s jacket and shirt were torn off and his wings were forced to expose themselves. Now this being hell their methods were even more barbaric than what heaven would use; they used a similar de-winging tool only this one was laced in holy water. One pluck after another was meant to inflict searing hot pain onto every nerve. No amount of red-hoted anger could save him from kneeling across the dirty concrete floor his shoulders in an iron grip and The Devil behind him ready to inflict such a torture onto his body. This was less about making an example and more protecting the holy and unholy entities own pride that the union happened with one of their own.  
The first pluck was agony; he expected that but somehow all he was able to think about how alone and scared Eddie must have been in this exact position. How he had all those uppity angels laugh and jeer at him as he’s being plucked like a caged chicken ready for the slaughter. The pain was there of course and it made Richie scream and thrash and bleed until his back was more blood than skin; but nothing could be worse that the pain he felt in his heart that his angel had gone through this exact same pain and had been alone. With the wings gone and the blood tricking down his back and onto the concreate. Richie fell forwards losing consciousness.  
When Richie woke up again, he was In front of the hospital, lying on his side. His vision was blurred but when it focused, he saw Eddie; in his hospital gown stood over him trying to get him to come around. ‘Richie, Richie. Come on wake up please’. Richie felt the sense of Deja vu as they locked eyes. He smiled at him but he didn’t remember much of what happened after Eddie called the attention of the nurses.

After surgery and several blood transfusions they placed Richie with Eddie in the same room. Eddie was recovering and would spent his days hoping that his love would wake up and the miracle of his own recovery would happen for his demon too. ‘Mr Kaspbrak. I have a present for you’ The well-meaning nurse explained as she carried a white box with a gold ribbon around it. ‘Oh, thank you who is it from?’ The nurse shrugged and checked on Richie, leaving Eddie to inspect this mysterious package. He couldn’t find who sent it anywhere. With caution, he opened the box and once he saw its contents, he dropped it to the floor and gasped.

Inside the box on a bed of white silk was a candle with the scent ‘ANGEL WINGS’.


End file.
